


Solvitur Ambulando

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley has been affected by the venom of a poisonous plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solvitur Ambulando

**Author's Note:**

> For an LJ writing meme. Prompt from [lost_spook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook): _don't lie - Eight/Charley_

The rain had not eased; if anything, it had got heavier. The footpath round the edge of the field remained as rough as ever, but now its surface was becoming slick and treacherous as well. Nonetheless, the Doctor, with Charley's arm still grasped firmly in his own, set out along it for the fourth time. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. 

Charley yawned hugely. "Still wet. Still sleepy. Want to go to bed." 

"No, that won't do. You've got to keep going." He looked down at the purple stain on her arm, clearly visible through the sodden fabric of her light summer blouse. "That poison isn't out of your system yet." He caught her as she slipped and nearly fell. "Why did you have to go exploring in the medicine garden anyway?" 

It wasn't the first time he had asked the question. But even in her weakened, feverish state, she had always evaded it. 

"I was bored," Charley said. 

The Doctor waited to see if she had any more to say. When she didn't, he turned towards her, hoping she hadn't fallen asleep on her feet again. To his relief her eyes were open, though the pupils were still dilated. 

"Just that?" he said. "Just bored?" 

Charley didn't answer. "Where are we going?" she asked. "'M sure I've seen that tree before." 

"You've got to stay on your feet," the Doctor urged her. "Keep moving. You mustn't lie down." He shivered as a trickle of rain ran down his neck. 

"How long do I have to do this?" Charley asked, her voice sounding a little stronger. 

"Until I'm sure you're better." 

"We'll be here all night—" Charley broke off as she lost her footing on the slippery, uneven path. Had the Doctor not caught hold of her, she would have ended up flat on her back; instead, she found herself held firmly in his arms. 

"My shoe's come off," she said, looking up at him. 

"I'll give you a hand, Cinderella." Instead of bending down to retrieve her shoe, though, he remained standing and pushed her wet hair back from her forehead. Her temperature was still high, but perhaps a little less than it had been. 

Charley rested her burning face against his waistcoat. "You're soaking wet," she said, as if realising it for the first time. 

"Yes, I'd noticed." 

"So am I." Charley giggled. "We should get out of these wet things." 

The Doctor caught her hand as she began to fumble with his waistcoat buttons. "I intend to. But not in a muddy field in a rainstorm." 

Charley yawned again. "Can't wait." 

Keeping her supported with one arm, the Doctor bent down, retrieved her lost shoe, and pushed it onto her foot. 

"Come on," he said. "Got to keep moving." 

He set out briskly, half-dragging Charley with him. 

"I got a cuddle, at least," Charley said, sounding as if she was talking more to herself than him. "Maybe that potion did work, after all." 

"What potion?" The Doctor didn't slacken his pace, but he gave her a sharp look. "Were you trying to make... was that what you were doing in the medicine garden?" 

Charley didn't immediately answer. When she next spoke, it was only to say "I can't remember." 

The Doctor sighed with relief. "That's good." 

"What, it's good that I can't remember?" 

"No." The Doctor beamed at her. "It's good that you feel well enough to try and lie to me." 

Charley kicked at a puddle, sending up a spray of muddy water. "Does that mean we can stop doing this now?" 

"Oh, I think another couple of laps, just to make sure." 

"I suppose we can't get any wetter." Charley fell silent for a few paces. "When you said 'make sure', did you mean 'make sure I'm all right' or 'make sure I don't do anything so foolish again'?" 

The Doctor smiled fondly down at her. "You'll have to make your own mind up about that," he said.


End file.
